the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexi Spellcaster
Female Human Wizard 2nd Level (XP 1630) NG STR 8 -1 DEX 10 +0 CON 12 +1 INT 17 +3 WIS 8 -1 CHA 14 +2 HP 8 AC 10 Initiative +4 Fortitude +1 Reflex +0 Will +2 Speaks Common, Celestial, Draconic and Infernal Concentration +6 (5) Knowledge: arcana +6 (3) Knowledge: planes +4 (1) Listen +1(+3) (2cc) Ride +2 (2cc) Search +5 (2cc) Spellcraft +8 (5) Spot +1(+3) (2cc) Scribe Scroll Alertness (Familiar benefit) Improved Initiative Spell Focus: Transmutation Specialized School: Abjuration Prohibited School: Enchantment Spells per Day (4+1/3+1) 0th - Ray of Frost (2), Detect Magic, Light + Resistance 1st - Mage Armor, Burning Hands (2) + Shield Spellbook 0th - Resistance, Ray of Frost, Detect Poison, Ghost Sound, Dancing Lights, Flare, Light, Disrupt Undead, Mage Hand, Mending, Open/Close, Arcane Mark, Detect Magic, Prestidigitation, Read Magic 1st - Shield, Protection from Evil, Mage Armor, Mount, Identify, Color Spray, Burning Hands, Expeditious Retreat Traveler's Outfit (worn, 5 lb.) Belt Pouch (belt left, 1 lb.) Spell Component Pouch (belt right, 3 lb.) Scroll Case (belt rear, 1/2 lb.) Shoulder Bag (across shoulder, 1 lb.) Waterskin- water (across shoulder, 4lb.) Bedroll (across shoulder, 5 lb.) Wizard's Spellbook (shoulder bag, 3 lb.) Trail Rations- 1 days (shoulder bag, 1 lb.) Soap (shoulder-bag, 1 lb.) Paper- 20 sheets (scroll case, 0 lb.) Arcane Scrolls of Shield (4), Mage Armor (2), Mount (2), Color Spray (10), Expeditious Retreat (2) (scroll case, 0 lb.) Arcane Scrolls of Endure Elements, Comprehend Languages, True Strike, Magic Missile, Feather Fall, Jump, Reduce, Spider Climb (scroll case, 0 lb.) Coins- 7pp, 8gp, 2sp, 9cp (pouch, 1 lb.) Chalk (pouch, 0 lb.) Ink & Inkpen (pouch, 0 lb.) Tindertwigs (10) (pouch, 0 lb.) Encumbrance 20-1/2 lb. (light) Hurricane, light Warhorse STR 16 DEX 13 CON 17 INT 2 WIS 13 CHA 6 HP 26 AC 14 Init +1 Fort +6 Ref +4 Wil +2 2 Hooves +4 (1d4+3), Bite -1 (1d3+1) Listen +4, Spot +4 Low-Light Vision, Scent Riding Saddle, Saddlebags Blackwing, Raven familiar STR 1 DEX 15 CON 10 INT 6 WIS 14 CHA 6 HP 4 AC 15 Init +2 Fort +2 Ref +4 Wil +5 Claws +4 (1d2-5) Listen +6, Spot +6, Speaks Common Darkvision 60', Low-Light Vision Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link Appearance: Alexi is an attractive, young woman, barely 18 years old. She is rather small, slender and willowy (5'4", 115 lb). Alexi's long brunette hair is worn open with braids along the sides, her brown eyes are warm and friendly. Her skin is sun-tanned, altho her complexion is otherwise fairly normal. She is wearing dark-blue robes and a grey cloak. Most of her equipment is carried in a shoulder-bag, or in small pouches at her belt. When travelling outside, Alexi is riding on her black stallion Hurricane, a fierce warhorse with a temper to match his name-giver, and she is accompanied at all times by a small black raven named Blackwing. Background: Alexi grew up in a small village in the south-east of Silleria. It was a very easy life. Her mother was a herbalist, while her father was training horses to sell to the militia. Sometimes travelers, aiming for the vast mountain ranges, came into the village to buy food and other goods. Naturally the children were curiously watching these on their stay. Alexi wasn't different. One day, a single traveler, a woman clad in dark-coloured robes, came to her village. While mustering the children, her gaze stopped when she looked upon young Alexi. There was something about this girl, a talent, that was rarely seen these days. Neither Alexi nor her parents or friends had noticed this talent, but the strange traveler did. She offered her parents to take the girl with her into the Fiernas Cabal and train Alexi in the mystic ways, the arcane ways, wizardry, spellcasting. It was indeed a rare occurance and so the parents agreed, proud to have such a talented daughter. The following years were filled with study and training, sometimes boring, but most often not. Her natural curiosity complemented her talent quite well and so Alexi quickly learned how to cast the first spells. After a few years her initial study was over and she was sent outside of the Cabal to travel the country and hone her skills. Of course, her first way led her back to the small village and her parents, who joyfully expected her return. Alexi stayed for a week, during which her father gave her one of his best horses, a black stallion named Hurricane, to carry her swiftly on his mighty back and protect her on her travels. And so she continued her journey to the north-west, to find knowledge and adventure... Category:Humans Category:Wizards